Spiked lemonade punch
by CSI-Ash
Summary: Greg decides to get revenge on the team for his embarassment and gets in big trouble for it. A bit of GSR in there for your liking..


Title: Spiked lemonade Punch

Rated T for Teen, better safe than sorry lol.

_Synopsis: Greg gets himself in a little bit of trouble... _

It was a day like any other, dead bodies, lies and no one admitting to anything. The lab rats were busy running around running samples and evidence, Ecklie was bossing around lab workers and more suspicious deaths got called in. Well everything was almost normal… except that the temperatures in Las Vegas were sky high, so hot that you could basically cook eggs on the hood of your vehicle for breakfast in the morning.

Grissom was working on paperwork in his office when there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." he said, a little louder than he wanted.

Catherine popped her head in the slightly open door before entering and plopping down in the seat in front of his desk.

"So, still buried in paperwork tonight?" she said.

"Story of my life. I'd rather be at a decomp scene than going through Ecklie's paperwork. It's a never-ending task… So how was your day off?"

"Ah, not too bad, got to go to the park for a picnic with Lindsey, but had to cut it short since it was too damn hot out. Thank goodness for the AC in my house!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Now do you mind? I've got to finish these before shift ends or Ecklie will be on my case."

"Well I'll leave you to your work then."

Just as she was leaving his office she said with a smile:

"See you next shift."

After she was gone, Grissom then mumbled to himself "Screw Ecklie and his papers. I'm going home early tonight." and in a swift move, he piled all the papers in one big pile, grabbed his suitcase and was out of his office before he knew it, and on his way back home to have a nice meal with Sara who was already waiting for him at his townhouse. If only he knew what she was cooking up for him, maybe he'd have dessert before his meal…

The next day…

Grissom and Sara would always leave in their separate vehicles from home as to not cause suspicion to their co-workers. Nobody knew about them and that was for the better. Even though they both slept in through their alarms this morning in particular, Grissom still managed to get at work on time, leaving Sara behind to finish getting ready.

In the break room, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg were patiently waiting for Grissom to show up to hand out assignments, and Sara was nowhere to be seen. Grissom came walking in the break room with assignment sheets in his hand.

"Where's Sara?" asked Nick

"Oh, she gave me a call, had a bit of car troubles, she should be in soon." Grissom lied.

"Well that sucks" Greg pitched in.

"Yes Greg. Now, Greg, you have a suspicious suicide on your hands down in Henderson. Nick and Warrick, you have a two car collision down on the strip. And Cath, you're going solo with a suspicious drowning at the Lucky 7's Motel pool. Have fun, I'll be buried in paperwork again tonight."

As they all went their separate ways to their respective tasks, Grissom returned to his office to finish up his "Ecklie paperwork" he promised himself to finish this shift. Just as he started to work on his papers, he saw a familiar figure walk in, close the door and sit down on his office couch. It was none other than his Sara.

"So, still finishing up Ecklie's paperwork?"

"Yeah, mind to help me out?" hr said with his signature Grissom-smirk he only reserved for her.

"In your dreams honey." Giving him one of her own Sara-smiles.

"Well, that's not all you've been doing in my dreams… my dear."

In a quick move, she went up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, you know, we're still on the clock, but later you can tell me what those dreams of your are…"

"Of course honey…"

Sara then became Work-Sara again and with a serious tone asked:

"So what do you have in store for me tonight?"

"Well, it's rather pretty slow tonight, but you can go give Greg a hand with his suspicious suicide, other than that, there's nothing more than paperwork."

"Alright, well I'm off to give him a hand."

As she was walking out his office, Grissom added:

"See you later honey."

And with a grand smile plastered on her face she left his office to call Greg and meet him at his scene.

As shift came to an end, Grissom went to the locker room to fetch his car keys and things in his locker. But to his surprise, found something strange. A white envelope with "Gil" written in the front, that he could recognize as being Catherine's writing was right on the shelf of his locker. Curious as to what it could be, Grissom sat down on the bench and opened up the letter. The letter read as the following:

"Gil, I know you've been stressing out over paperwork for the past few days and would most certainly appreciate a little break. Well am I pleased to tell you I'm inviting everyone over from our shift for a BBQ at my place tomorrow, and since everyone's got the shift off tomorrow night, it can last all afternoon and evening. Hope you can make it! Signed, Cath."

"Oh geez… not another one of Cath's get-togethers…" Grissom mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" A familiar voice said behind him, causing him to jump a little.

"Uh, oh Sara, Nothing, just got a wonderful letter in my locker…" adding quite a bit of sarcasm to his sentence.

"Let me guess. Cath put another one of her invitations in your locker?"

"Am I that obvious honey?"

"Um, yes dear." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh, you're probably going to find one of these yourself in your locker."

"And..?"

"Well are you planning on going?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"A BBQ at Cath's? No way." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Well, I'm not going to this one alone again. I've been going to her BBQ's alone too many times. This time you're coming, no excuses."

"Oh, well I guess one BBQ won't kill me…" he said in a bit of a disappointment.

"Well that's the spirit." She said with a grin. "At least I'm going to have you to stand by over there instead of running away from Greg all the time." She started laughing a bit as she was finishing up her sentence.

"Well that won't be happening with me around." he said with a grin.

"Well, that settles that. Let's go home and have some breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll make some French toast for you honey. But you owe me big for going to this BBQ..." He said with a crooked smile.

"I think we could make some arrangements…" She said with a husky voice.

And within a few minutes they were in their own vehicles and heading home for some breakfast.

The BBQ day

Catherine was busy at home running around the house to get everything ready before anyone showed up. She made sure to have all the food: the chips and other munchies, lemonade punch bowl, hot dogs, smokies, and of course veggie-dogs for Sara. Catherine had even asked her mother to take in Lindsey for the afternoon and evening so that she didn't have to listen to everyone's gruesome stories from work. She had about everything ready when the doorbell rang. Surprised at how early it was to have anyone show up, she went over and opened the door to find Greg standing in her doorway.

"Hey Greg, you're early!" she said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, I know, I'm early. I just wanted to come early to drop off some snacks and help you out to get everything set up before everyone gets here." He said with enthusiasm.

"Well come in. I think you're a little too late to help me out with anything. I've got almost everything set up already."

"Oh, sorry about that…" he said sadly, all the enthusiasm draining from his face.

As they walked towards the kitchen to put away the junk food Greg brought, Catherine walked over to the punch bowl sitting on the counter.

"You know Greggo, you can actually help me out. I haven't totally finished the lemonade punch yet. You wanna take care of it?"

"Sure thing Cath."

And without a split second going by, Catherine was out of the kitchen to fix up a few last minute things outside on the patio.

Greg was in the kitchen standing in the front of the punch bowl with a grin plastered on his face. He had a genius plan worked out in his head. He moved away from the punch bowl in search of Catherine's liquor cupboard. After looking throughout half the kitchen, he finally found it. After grabbing a large sized bottle of cheap Vodka from the cupboard, he took it and dumped the remaining half of the contents in the punch bowl. Tonight was going to be one heck of a night, and he was finally going to have Sara to himself… and without Grissom there, his ingenious plan was finally going to work. Sadly for him to know, Grissom would be there and spoil his plans completely. Greg wasn't the sharpest forensic tool in the lab when it came to things like these…

In the mid-afternoon, everyone started to show up one by one, and within a short period of time, everyone was having a blast chatting away on Catherine's patio in the blazing summer heat. But to everyone's surprise, Grissom showed up a little late, wearing a loose t-shirt, a pair of cargo-style shorts and finally top it all off, a pair of sport sandals. But most of all, it was Greg who was mostly shocked by Grissom's presence. He thought to himself:

"Oh great, look who decides to show up. He better not ruin my lemonade plan, or he'll be sorry…" and without noticing it, he had a very mischievous look on his face.

"Greg!" He repeated. Grissom was calling to him all this time he was in his reverie.

"Earth to Greg. What are you thinking about with that look on your face..?"

Greg totally surprised, snapped out of his reverie and answered without a beat "Oh nothing. Hey, nice shorts Griss. We don't see you without pants on often enough." And without a beat, snarky Brass answered: "Since when do you see him without pants on Greg..?" and with a laugh, walked away. Greg, totally embarrassed at his comment about Grissom's shorts, turned red with embarrassment and walked away to hide beside the big tree in Catherine's backyard.

Grissom then walked over to Brass who was talking to Warrick and Nick telling them about his mean comment to Greg.

"You know Jim, that wasn't very nice of you to say to Greg." Grissom said sincerely.

"Ah, common Gil, he's gotta be able to take a little joking around if he wants to be part of the nightshift." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah, you've joked around with us when we were just rookies, and look where it got us now." Nick added with a smile.

"I guess you guys are right, but give the poor guy a break once in a while." Grissom added.

"Ok, so would you rather want us picking on you tonight?" Brass said with a wry smile.

"No thanks I'm good." Grissom replied. And with that, he left them and made his way to the patio table with all the snacks and the lemonade punch. Just as he started pouring himself a glass of punch, Sara walked to him and whispered in his ear:

"Hey handsome. Look who decides to show up in shorts and a t-shirt! I thought since you were late that you decided not to come at the last minute."

"Hey, I told you I was going to come, so I came. I was just a little late, that's all. I was "casually late" as they would say." He said with a smile and a wink. Just as Sara was pouring herself a lemonade drink, Grissom took a sip of his.

"Doesn't this lemonade taste a little strange to you Sara?"

"I don't know, give me a minute and I'll tell you." After taking a sip of hers she turned to him and said:

"You're right, it does taste a little funny, but after all, Greggo made it, and from my experience, he is definitely not a great guy in the kitchen. So I'm guessing he put a little too much lemon in it. It's not that bad Gil, just drink it. Poor Greg can't take much more criticism after your "shorts episode" earlier. He looks pretty fragile standing beside that tree over there." She said with a little laugh looking in Greg's direction. She then whispered to him "Well I'll see you later, honey." Without a beat, she left and was chatting away with Catherine about women's issues. That was one conversation he definitely didn't want to be part of. He walked back over to Brass, Nick and Warrick conversing about the multiple murder case they had been working on the week earlier. Finally, a conversation he did want to be part of, or so he thought anyways.

A few hours later…

Something seemed to be a little different. Never had they seen before Catherine cranking up the music and Sara dancing along with her to the tunes that were playing on the CD player out on the patio. Or, maybe seeing Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Brass singing along to the song that was playing. The only one who seemed to not be in the partying mood was poor old Greg reclined on a patio chair beside the big backyard tree, not moving or making any effort to mingle with anyone having a great time. So much for a great plan, everyone was drunk and having a great time, while him, Greg Sanders, was sitting on a chair sober and bored stiff. He thought to himself "Maybe I should just leave since things aren't working out the way I wanted them to. What's the use in watching everyone having a great time and me sitting here doing nothing...?" He thought of a good excuse to leave and made his way to Catherine who was dancing like crazy.

"Look Cath, I've got to go. Just got a call from a friend of mine, and he needs my help. Family emergency."

"Ahh… that's too bad Greg. We're gonna miss you! Hey, how come you're not dancing or singing along with us..?" she said, adding a few more syllables to some of the words she was saying.

"Ahh, just tired. It's a great party Cath, I'm just not really in the mood for dancing and singing. I gotta go."

Just as Greg was slowly turning to get in the house and make his way out, a weird sound made him turn around all of a sudden. As he turned around to see what it was, he nearly fell over at the sight that lay in front of him. Since the song on the CD player had changed to a more upbeat song, Grissom, unaware that he was really drunk from Greg's lemonade, grabbed Sara's hand and started dancing with her. The strange sound that he heard was none other than Sara's laugh, which he had never heard before in his life. Catherine turned to Greg.

"Well, isn't that sweet, Griss-ssom is finally letting loose a little bit. Goo-good for him, it'll do him some good. Not to mention Sara looks like she's having the time of her life." She said with a smile, then slowly stumbling and making her way to Warrick, Nick and Brass who were also looking at Grissom and Sara dance. Greg, turning red with anger at the scene in front of him turned abruptly and made his way into the house and decided to get a little revenge on his co-workers. He went over to the entrance where everyone put their car keys, took them, and pondered for a few minutes on where to hide them. He was going to get back at them for this disaster.

"Where should I put these? In the kitchen? No… too obvious, I'm working with CSI's here… The Living room? No, too obvious again. Um, how about the cleaning closet? Yeah, that's better. Who would think of looking in the closet that contained a vacuum and a broom to find car keys? Brilliant!" he thought to himself. He made his way to the hallway and hid all the sets of keys behind the cleaning product bottles on the top shelf, and being really quick, was out of the front door, starting up his car and pulling out the driveway. This was going to be pretty good. He didn't get the fun that he wanted, but might as well make the best of the situation with what he had. He would certainly hear about it at work the next shift on.

10 minutes later…

"Where's in the world is Greg?" Nick asked out loud for everyone to hear.

"Beats me! With him, you never know." Warrick replied.

Standing up, and a bit shaky from the alcohol consumption, Catherine made he way to Nick and Warrick.

"Well… he came up to me earlier and said he got some family emergency or something about a friend being in trouble. I don't remember too well..." Catherine replied to him out loud.

"Well, what a party pooper he is!" Brass replied with a frown.

"Too bad for him to miss out on the fun! Crank up the tunes will ya Cath?" Sara told Catherine happily.

"I'm on it!" She yelled as she made her way to the CD player to put better tunes on, and louder for that matter.

Catherine came back running to them.

"So, how's this for your liking?"

"Right on Cath! I never thought you'd have tunes like this lying around your place!" Nick replied a little too happily.

"Well let's start dancin' guys!"

At this time, it was starting to get dark out and cooling off a bit. Catherine took a break from dancing and put her patio light set on. Little did she know that this was one night that she was maybe not going to remember too well… or never forget?

As the song "Who shot the Sheriff" came on the player, Brass made his way from the punch bowl to the "stage" they made on the patio deck.

"Guys, I know I might not be too good at this, but sit back and enjoy the show! This is my kind of song!" and without a beat, he started dancing like a maniac. The rest of them started laughing at his lack of dancing ability and encouraged him to continue. Little were they prepared for what came next though. As the song "She blinded me with Science" came on, Brass made his way to a lawn chair and sat down as he was pretty tired from all his wacky dancing. Out of nowhere, and to everyone's surprise, Grissom made his way to the "dance floor" and started dancing as he grabbed the BBQ brush to use as a microphone. He started singing along to the song, which for some odd reason, suited him.

"It's poetry in motion, she turned her tender eyes to me, as deep as any ocean, as sweet as any harmony, mmm- but she blinded me with science. She blinded me with science! And failed me in biology."

And as if it were Sara's cue, she made her way to the dance floor herself.

"When I'm dancing close to her, Blinded me with Science! Science! I can smell the chemicals. Blinded me with Science! Science!" He continued to sing.

Sara made her way closer to Grissom and started to sing along with him. She got a little closer and closer to him until they were almost touching, nose to nose.

Even though Catherine, Brass, Nick and Warrick were still drunk, they were still plentiful aware of the scene they were seeing in front of them. Just as the song was more than halfway through, Grissom suddenly grabbed Sara, tipped her backwards and planted a quick kiss on her lips, to everyone's surprise. As the song finally finished, they both made their way back to the snacks and drink table.

"Well, that was hard to believe to have happened! Were my eyes playing tricks on me??" Brass exclaimed.

"Um, nope. I think we all saw it…?!? Nick, War?" Catherine asked the two men standing beside her.

"Um yeah. We totally did." They answered in unison.

As Grissom and Sara made their way back to their co-workers, Grissom turned to Sara.

"Sara, did we just do that? I mean kiss in front of everyone?" he asked with a worried look. Even though drunk, Grissom was still aware of his actions, but just having a little trouble controlling them.

"Um, honey, I believe we just did." And with that remark, she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him again, this time a little longer than their "dancing kiss" they had earlier.

Nick turned around abruptly in Grissom and Sara's direction when he heard something, only to see them kissing, again.

"Well I'll be damned…"

With that said, the rest of the team turned around to see what Nick was looking at.

"Oh my goodness…" Catherine exclaimed, a little louder than she wanted.

With Catherine's loud exclamation, Sara and Grissom broke their kiss and let go of each other, suddenly aware of their actions, since the alcohol was starting to ease out of their systems.

"Um, I gotta go in the house for a few minutes." Sara exclaimed as she ran into the house as fast as she could without tripping on her own two feet.

Grissom was left standing there, by himself, embarrassed at what he just did and wanting to hide somewhere, as Greg did earlier after his comment about Grissom's shorts. His co-workers made their way towards him, which made him turn red with embarrassment. Catherine being the brave one, decided to be the one to break the silence.

"So Gil, anything you want to tell us about there?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, some little secret you were hiding?" Nick added, smiling like crazy.

Grissom started fidgeting a little bit and started to shuffle his feet in the grass.

"Um nothing I would like to disclose, even though you might have seen some evidence I put out in the open for all to see…" he said looking away from their glares and staring at the ground.

"Well now we know why you've been acting all giddy lately and leaving work on time! Go in my house and get her! That little thing you two have is nothing to be ashamed of! I can't believe none of us picked up on it sooner! And we thought we were good CSI's all this time!" Catherine exclaimed.

Grissom turned around and made his way into Catherine's house in search of Sara.

As he neared the entrance way, he heard Sara shuffling things around and swearing out loud. He walked over to her to see what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry honey, I didn't mean for this to happen… What's wrong?"

"I can find the damn car keys! Yours or mine! Everyone's keys are missing! Including those for Catherine's SUV! Somebody stole them!"

"But, uh, what? How is that possible, the front door is locked and the only other way to get in is through the backyard patio door, it's impossible for them to be stolen!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Well, Mr. Scientist, if they didn't spontaneously combust or disappear, where in the world did they go then?"

"Um, let's look around. Maybe someone moved them to the kitchen or living room?"

"Why in the world would they do that? Nobody messes with other peoples' car keys! So much for a getaway escape after letting all of our co-workers know about us being together! Uh! What are we supposed to do!?"

"Sara, honey, it's ok, we'll find the keys then we'll head home. It's gonna be alright." He said as he gave her a warming hug. Sara relaxed in his arms.

"Alright, we look for the keys, but if we don't find them within 10 minutes, I'm calling a cab and we're going home before the others ask too many questions."

"Deal." And with that, they went in the search of the missing car keys.

Meanwhile outside…

"Geez, what is he taking so much time for?!?" Catherine said in an irritated tone.

"I think you should go check it out, in case they try to make and escape, and leave us waiting outside." He got up from hi lawn chair. "You know, I'm in the mood for some more lemonade. Anyone want some?" Brass asked them.

When no one answered, he made his way, walking a bit crookedly to the snack and refreshment table to get another of cup of Greg's spiked lemonade punch.

"Well, after the next 2 songs, I'll go and check it out." Catherine said as she sat down on one of the lawn chairs, drinking the remains of her lemonade punch and eating a handful of salt and vinegar chips.

Back in the house….

"Ok, it's been more than 10 minutes and we still haven't found the car keys! I'm calling the cab company right now! I don't care. We'll come and get our cars tomorrow!" Sara proclaimed.

"Alright, I'll go take one last look in the dining room while you call. Come and get me when the cab shows up." And with that, he went walking towards the dining room.

4 minutes later…

"Gil, the cab's here, common, let's go before Cath comes looking for us, you know how she is." Sara said when she popped he head in the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Alright, let's go." And they were out the front door in no time.

Just as the front door closed, Catherine entered her house in search of the two geeky lovers, only to find an empty house. She ran to the front window of her house to see a cab driving away, and both Grissom and Sara's vehicles still parked on her driveway.

"What in the world is going on?" she said out loud to herself. "I've got to find out where they're going, follow that cab! They won't get away with this!"

She went to her key rack only to find it empty. "What in the world? Where are my damn keys!?" Looking around all the places where she thought she'd left her keys, she was unable to find them.

Meanwhile back in the cab…

"So where to?" asked the cabdriver.

Grissom gave the driver his townhouse address.

"So, very smart of you to phone in a cab, so many people drive drunk these days, it's really dangerous. I'm glad you two made the right decision by calling me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sara.

"Oh, yes, being in denial after drinking, so common Miss…" he added with a smile

"… don't try to fool me, I can smell vodka from a mile away… it's a gift actually. Comes with the job."

Grissom and Sara both looked at each other and it finally clicked in their minds. That's why things went so crazy tonight, it actually explained a lot. Brass' dancing, Nick and Warrick's singing, Catherine being more talkative than normal, if that actually possible. And of course, their little revealing kisses.

"Damn it! Cath spiked the punch!" Grissom said a little too loudly. "How could she…?"

Sara pondered for a moment.

"No Gil… Greg prepared the punch. That's what Cath told me anyways. Oh. My. God. Why else would Greg not mingle with the rest of us then make a quick exit? Not to mention missing car keys! It explains everything!" Sara said quite proudly, as she did figure everything out.

"Greg!" Grissom yelled in the cab, loud enough to irritate the cabdriver. "That guy is working decomps for the next 5 years straight! He's not getting away with this!!"

As Grissom turned red with anger, Sara started rubbing his arm to calm him down.

"It's ok Gil. We'll all get him back for this. He's gonna pay big. As they say, "Payback's a bitch" and it's totally true in every way." Sara said as she tried to comfort him more.

"You're right Sara. Greg is going to pay big for what he did to us."

Back at the house…

Catherine came running out in the backyard looking anything but happy in anyway.

"What's wrong Cath? Found them kissing again?" Nick asked with a grin.

"No! Everything's wrong! Grissom and Sara left their vehicles behind, and just as I was looking in the window, I saw their cab leave. And not to mention, all of our car keys are missing! Nowhere to be seen!" They had never seen Catherine so angry before, and were glad it wasn't them that she was angry at.

"What do you mean our car keys are missing??" Brass asked suspiciously.

"I mean they are nowhere to be seen in my house. Not-on-the-key-rack type of missing."

"Well, what are we waiting for then, I wanna get home tonight!" Brass exclaimed.

"If Grissom and Sara thought they'd be pulling a fast one on us, they were totally wrong!" Warrick said angrily

At Grissom's townhouse…

Sara and Grissom got out of the cab, Grissom paid the cabdriver, and then the cab left squealing its tires a bit, going towards its next Las Vegas destination in the middle of the night. Sara grabbed Grissom by his sleeve all of a sudden, a worried look on her face.

"Uh… Grissom, how are we supposed to get in if your keys are missing??"

"Don't worry honey, I always have a backup plan. I've got an extra one hidden near the entrance."

As Sara looked at Grissom in confusion, he bent down, and got the extra key from underneath the "welcome mat" in front of his door.

"You have got to be kidding me! Hiding your door key under the welcome mat? How obvious is that?"

"It's so obvious, it makes it non-probable."

"Cummon Gil! It's like hiding your car keys under the car mat, or in the sun visor." She said with a laugh.

"Leave me alone, it works, and it's going to get us in my place. That's all that matters." He pouted.

"Alright, that's an argument for another day, I just want to go to bed right now. I'm too tired to think."

"Me too, and not to mention, we're probably going to have a little bit of a headache tomorrow morning due to Greg's stupid antics."

"You're right, that guy's working decomps for the next five to ten years!" She said with an evil laugh.

Greg was so going to regret hiding those keys in the closet with the cleaning supplies… and spiking Catherine's punch…

Back at Catherine's house…

"I'm serious. They must have taken the keys with them in the cab! The keys are nowhere to be seen!" Brass exclaimed.

"If they did, I am so going to be mad!" Nick chimed in.

"Well, if you guys want, you can crash here until tomorrow morning, there's the guest room, and two couches for you guys. Or if you don't, you can call a cab and somehow get your vehicles tomorrow." Catherine added.

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Thanks Cath" Warrick admitted.

"Yeah. I'm gonna crash here too." Nick added.

"Well, I'm going home in a cab. Thanks for the offer Cath, but I'd rather be sleeping in my own bed. See you guys tomorrow." And Brass went over to Catherine's phone to call himself a cab to get home.

"I call the guest room!" Nick yelled.

While rolling his eyes Warrick added:

"I'll take the couch…"

The Next morning… Grissom's Townhouse

"Good morning dear, slept good?" Grissom said as he came into his bedroom carrying two mugs of fresh brewed coffee.

"Actually, pretty darn good honey." Sara admitted taking one of the mugs in her hands.

"So what's on the schedule for today sweetheart?"

"How about some Greg-Ass-kickin'?" Sara said with a laugh.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common on our to-do lists for today." He said with a grin. "Cummon, I made some blueberry pancakes for breakfast, they're getting cold as we speak."

"I'll be right there, just give me a minute to get dressed up."

"Sure thing honey. In the meantime, I'll give a Cath a call, although I think I might regret it."

"Good luck my dear. She won't be too happy, since we left without telling her yesterday. Heck, She might even think we stole everyone's keys!" she was laughing at this point.

"Laugh all you want, you're just as guilty as I am in all of this!" He said, as he walked out of their bedroom door to get yelled at by Catherine on the phone.

Meanwhile… at Catherine's house…

Catherine made her way to her kitchen in her housecoat, only to be surprised to see that Warrick and Nick had made coffee and were talking at the dining room table.

"Wow, you guys are already up?"

"Yep. We were thirsty, so we looked through your cupboards to find your coffee and make a pot of it." Warrick said, still a bit sleepy.

"And Cath? We think we know why we were a little out of ourselves yesterday. We found an empty bottle of vodka in the trash. I guess someone thought they were going to have a little fun by spiking the lemonade…" Nick said in a monotone voice that didn't find this amusing at all.

"And we're pretty sure we know who the culprit is… Greggo's the only one which we didn't see touch the punch, make a quick escape and he's the one who was in charge of it, right Cath?" Warrick added.

"Oh my goodness, it's all my fault! I'm the one who left him in charge of it! What did I do!?" Catherine's face suddenly became white as a ghost.

"Cath sit down, you don't look too good. It's gonna be ok. It's not your fault at all. Greg should know better than spike your punch. He is in so much trouble." Warrick comforted her.

"But Rick, nothing can be as bad as making both Grissom and Sara mad. So if I'd be him, I'd be on a plane half-way across the world by now. I'd never want to be the subject of Sara's wrath, never mind Grissom's. Just the thought of it scares me." Nick added with a shiver.

"No kidding man. If we don't hear from Greg for a little while, we'll know who killed him." Warrick added, with a small smile.

As the phone rang, Catherine went over and looked at the phone number ID.

"This is going to be interesting. Grissom."

"Oh man, not interesting, troublesome." Warrick admitted.

"You got that right." Nick agreed.

At Grissom's Townhouse

As Sara made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast, she could overhear some of the conversation Grissom was having with Catherine…

"No, we didn't take the keys Cath! I assure you! Why would me and Sara leave our vehicles behind and grab your keys! It doesn't make any sense! I tell you, the only suspect for this is Greg! Call him!"

This was not going too good. Sara walked over to Grissom who was sitting up angrily on the leather couch in the living room. She started giving him a shoulder massage and Grissom's tense muscles relaxed under her hands.

"Alright, sorry Cath, we didn't mean to leave without talking to any of you, but you've got to understand our point of view here. We were just as angry when we couldn't find our keys yesterday." Grissom added, his voice settling down to its normal volume.

Sara could hear Catherine's response on the other end of the line.

"I know, I'm sorry I blew up at you too. But you've got understand, I didn't plan for this to happen either, including the spiked punch. Me and the boys agree that the evidence points to the only culprit that had motive to spike it, and that person is Greg." She then added in a sincere tone "By the way, aside from everything that's gone wrong, I'm real happy for you two. You two seemed to have the most fun I've seen you have together in all of my lifetime. Congrats on that. I really mean it."

"Uh, well.. thanks Catherine." Grissom said, unable to formulate a full sentence.

"Well, I gotta go Gil, there's a mess to clean up here, and Rick and Nick are gonna help me out. I'll leave the call to Greg all to you. Good luck with that." And with that, Catherine had hung up.

"Well, that was interesting." Sara stated.

"What? That Catherine is happy for us?"

"Yeah…"

"It does seem strange if you ask me, but as stubborn as Catherine is, she still has a heart you know." Grissom added with a laugh.

This caused Sara to giggle a bit.

"Well honey, good luck with Greg. I am sure glad I'm not him right now…" She added with a wink as she made her way to the kitchen to get some pancakes and more coffee.

At Catherine's house…

As Catherine got off the phone with Grissom, Nick and Warrick got up to bring their dishes in the sink.

"So, what was Grissom saying?" Nick asked.

"Well, Sara and Gil are definitely not the culprits that's for sure. They're victims just like us. And that only leaves Greg. Gil's going to give him a call, but I'm not sure how that's going to turn out." Catherine explained.

"Yeah, glad I'm not him right now." Warrick added with a wry grin.

"No kidding." Nick agreed.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised at the fact that Gil and Sara are together, but in another, I'm not surprised at all. I'm actually happy for them. They seemed like they had a blast yesterday, even though some of it was alcohol induced. You know, in all the years I've known Gil, I can honestly say, I've never seen him act that way." Catherine explained.

"Like what Cath?" Nick curiously asked.

"Like… in love?" Catherine asked herself.

"I think you're right Cath… Now that you've said it, he does look like he's in love, not to mention Sara's just as guilty." He added with a grin.

"I guess our solitary workaholic entomologist met his match, the equally solitary materials analyst workaholic." Catherine joked.

"I guess so." Nick and Warrick said simultaneously with a little laugh.

Back at Grissom's Townhouse…

"I've been trying to phone his place for 10 minutes straight, and his cell is off!" Grissom said in a really frustrated voice.

"I don't blame him in a way. He knows that only trouble is coming his way." Sara added.

"He is really going to regret messing with us. Let's make it 15 years working with decomps!" he said angrily.

"I am so glad I'm not him. I guess I know what I'll be buying him for his birthday for the next few years. Plenty of lemons." She added with a laugh, which then caused him to calm down and laugh along with her.

At Catherine's house… 

"Ok boys, would you help me clean up this mess in the back yard?" Catherine asked.

"We're in, since we are partly responsible for it." Warrick added with a smile.

"Well, I'll got get the vacuum to clean up all the crumbs off this patio set. I'll be right back." And with that, she was gone back in the house.

A few minutes later…

A high pitched shriek came from inside the house. Warrick and Nick went running into the house to see what was wrong. They were surprised to see a grinning Catherine rather than a scared or angry Catherine.

"What's going on Cath?"

"Look!! I found the keys!!" Catherine added full of excitement.

"Where??" Nick asked all confused.

"In the closet with my vacuum! Who would of thought! You gotta admit, Greg was pretty swift to hide them in there!"

"Well I'm going home right after we're done cleaning up! I'm in real need of a shower with this hot weather!" Warrick added.

"Yeah, no kiddin' Rick. We can smell you from a mile away." Nick said with a laugh.

"All right boys, lets clean up. Just give me a minute. I'll go call Brass and Gil to let them know they can come and get their vehicles." Catherine said happily.

"Sounds good." Warrick agreed.

At Brass' house…

The phone rang. Brass ran to the phone in hopes that it was Catherine calling him back about the missing keys situation they had on their hands. He answered it without missing a beat.

"You what? Found the keys? Where? Ok, I'll be right over. See you in a bit." Brass' conversation with Catherine was short lived, but he wanted to get his car back as soon as possible. Greg was so going to pay for this.

At Grissom's Townhouse…. 

Grissom's phone was ringing, and Sara went and answered it without realizing she wasn't at her place.

"Hello?"

"Sara? Oh, yeah, right never mind, it's just strange hearing your voice on Gil's phone. Well, I've got some great news, I found the keys!"

"Wait, did you say you found the car keys?? Where were they? Me and Gil were looking all over you house for them."

"…"

"Cath?"

"Sorry, not used to you calling him Gil. Alright, sorry. I found them in my closet with my cleaning stuff. I was just getting the vacuum and window cleaner when I found everyone's keys. Darn Greg was smart."

"No kidding. But he's dug himself in a hole I think he's never going to get out of. Geez, he could get fired for so many reasons… But I think Gil's going to make him squirm with decomp cases instead." She added with a laugh.

"Yeah, so true. Did Gil reach him at all?"

"Nope. Greg's making himself scarce. His cell's off and he's not answering his home phone."

"Smart guilty guy."

"Well I got to go. We'll be right over to get our cars. See you in a bit Cath."

And with that, their conversation ended. Grissom came walking into his living room.

"So who was that?"

"Cath found the car keys. I told her we'd be on our way pretty soon. You ready to go?"

"Sure. You ready?"

"Yes dear." She said with a grin.

At Catherine's house…

Just as Grissom and Sara were dropped off by their cab, Brass was also dropped off by his cab. As they were walking up the driveway Brass said with a laugh:

"I'm so glad Cath found those keys. Imagine if she didn't do any housecleaning for a while? We'd be out of vehicles!"

"Well thank goodness Cath does some cleaning pretty often." Sara added with a chuckle as Grissom was guiding her towards the house by putting his hand on the small of her back, not realizing he was doing so.

"Let's just get our cars and go home before the start of shift." Grissom added with a smile.

Just as they were getting onto the front steps Catherine opened up the door and invited them in.

"Come in for a minute you guys. We've got to figure out what to do with this Greggo problem on our hands…" Catherine said with an evil grin and rubbing her hands together like an evil mastermind from a cartoon.

A little bit later at Greg's apartment…

Greg woke up to a very loud knock on his apartment door. Only now did it really set in, how much trouble he actually got himself into. He was dead in so many ways, and it wasn't really good on his part since he worked with CSI's that could most definitely cover up a murder with ease. He slowly got up from his couch where he fell asleep the night before watching television, making his way towards his door, tip-toeing not to be heard by those on the other side of the metal door. As he looked in his peephole, he found 6 very angry coworkers staring back at him. Knowing that he'd have to face this once and for all, he took a deep breath in as he opened the door very slowly and carefully. Only 6 little words were running in his mind at this point, one for each person standing there. He knew Grissom would have him working all of the next decomps for a very long time. Those 6 little words were:

"I am such in deep shit."

**La Fin.**

>>I do not own rights to the songs "Who shot sheriff?" or "She blinded me with science" And not to mention the CSI characters. I don't own very much besides half a dozen CSI books and the first 2 seasons of CSI! Lol :-P

Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I did my best to correct them:-)

Hope you liked my first fic!


End file.
